Fk Me
by BlueSpecktor73
Summary: This is a year after TGP and Cameron and Damian quickly realize their love for each other. Sorry there is no TGP category! *Warning this is a Dameron Fanfic*      Disclaimer  I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by fox and themselves!
1. Why Can't You See?

_**Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's so short! **_

"_Why did this happen to me?" asked Cameron._

He couldn't help but look over at his best friend, who was excitedly speaking to Hannah. His feelings for his friend have been growing stronger, but now they've reached their climax. _He was in love with Damian. _His mind told him not too but his heart just couldn't be without him.

"Hey Cam. Ya ari'?" asked Damian.

_Crap. _He had not even realized Damian had made is way to the living room.

"Wh-what?" he stammered "Oh yeah. Just thinking about...something.

"Ya mus' be thinkin' pretty hard, eh?"

Cameron smiles at his best friend. If only Damian could feel the same way. Cameron stared deeply into Damian's eyes, the dark blue sending shivers down his spine.

It had been almost a year since The Glee Project. To save time, and stay with their friends, Damian, Cameron, and Hannah had bought a condo in L.A. with Cameron's fan fav winnings. Cameron had recently broken up with his girlfriend Macy, the spark just wasn't there anymore. So being single, Cameron has been on a few dates and had found that his feelings belonged to Damian.

The phone started ringing. Cameron looked at the caller ID and the name CAPITOLREC made Cam smile.

"Hannah I believe this one is for you!"

Cameron and Damian smiled as a squeal joy emanated from the next room.

"Damian...I have something to tell you", mumbled Cameron.

"Yea Cam?"

"I am..."

Hannah screamed and ran into the room.

"I'm going to New York to record my album!" She screamed.

And thus Cameron and Damian we're alone by the next day.

"Oh, Cam what were you about to say yesterday?" asked Damian.

"Oh...that", Cam blushed, "I just want to ask you something."

"_Oh m'god", thought Damian. _The truth was that Damian was totally and irrevocably in love with Cameron. He had always been straight until just recently. He looked into Cam's eyes, and saw Cam's soul.

"Damo, I think I may be gay", murmured Cameron.

_Oh. Damn it._

"Damian please help me", Cameron sobbed.

"_I am too", Damian thought. _

"I don't care Cam", your still me mate and it don't matter who you are attracted too"

"_Why the fuck did I say that?" he mentally groaned. _

That is exactly how Cam felt. He had meant to say I'm love with you...

"Cam?", said Damian.

"Yeah Damo?"

"I-I think I...", Damian cleared his throat, "...am in love with you."

Then, before he even realized it, Cameron's lips were on his. It was gentle at first but gained passion quickly. Damian opened his lips to give Cameron more access. Cam readily complied. Cameron had Damian pinned against the wall, kissing even deeper than before. Cameron then rolled his hips, pleasure radiating through his body as he heard Damian moan quietly. Cam once again thrusted, making Damian moan that much louder. Then they heard a gasp and a door slamming.

They stopped and looked over to see Lindsay Pearce standing in the doorway with a hand on her mouth.

_***Lindsay POV***_

Ok I'm freaking out. I go to the condo to visit with Cam and Damo and walk in on the boys _making-out._ It's not cause I'm a homophobe or anything. I mean my brother is gay. But _Cameron? _I always thought he was the most devout Christian ever. I was wrong.

_**So guys this is chapter 1. I know it is short and quick paced but I promise as soon as I get used to it they will be longer and more drawn out!**_

_**~Dameron 4 ever~**_


	2. The Reunion

_**Ok guys/girls here is chapter two! And guess what? There is actual music :D! Please review! I like knowing my stuff is being read.**_

__

"_Ohmygodshesaw", _Cameron thought frantically. What if she told someone?

"Lindsay it's not what ya think!", Damian panicked.

"Then what is it Damian?", she sputtered, "a friendly game of grinding on the wall?"

"Ok, is what ya think, but it didn't mean anything so please don' tell anyone!", Damian pleaded.

"_Ouch", Cam winced, "didn't mean anything?" _Just thinking it hurt Cameron in every way possible.

"Yeah Linds, just some experimentation". Cameron chuckled half-heartedly.

Lindsay composed herself and thought deeply.

"You know lying gets you no where right?" she sighed, "guys I saw the passion. It's ok if your gay. No one will judge you."

"Now whose lying?" Damian asked coldly.

"What I meant by no one is your friends, Damo", she said, "and if anyone does, their idiots."

Cameron and Damian looked at each other. Who is this girl and what did she do with Lindsay?

"Well boy oh's I got to go", said Lindsay.

"Ok see ya", said Cam, "and Lindsay..."

She looked back with an expectant smile.

"...Thank you."

"No problem Cam. You two are like brothers to me."

With that she was gone. Damian looked fondly at Cameron an met those gorgeous light blue eyes.

"So Cam...what does this mean for us?"

"Damo, it means that I have to ask you something", he grinned bashfully, "will you be my boyfriend?"

"Cam...", said Damian uncomfortably.

Cameron starts to panic. _He's not supposed to refuse! _

"...it would be my honor to be your boyfriend", he said.

Once again the two boys were kissing, more passionately than before. Cameron slowly pulled away, after what seemed like hours.

"Shite! We have the party in an hour!" exclaimed Damian.

Today was the day of The Glee Project annual reunion, and Cameron and Damian will show up as a couple for the first time. The new twosome was ready within minutes, Cam was wearing a Warblers uniform, while Damian was in full football gear. The theme was that you were supposed to dress like your favorite Glee characters.

Cam was very nervous. The reunion was going to be on film and the whole world will see it...including his parents.

Damian took Cameron's hand and smiled reassuringly. Cameron squeezed and returned the smile. As long as he had Damian everything would be all right.

"Cam, don't forget your guitar!", exclaimed Damian.

"Oh crap! Thanks Damo", Cameron sighed, giving his boyfriend a loving smile.

Cam ran and grabbed his guitar and met Damian at the door. They smiled at each other and were once again kissing. Pressed against each other they finally felt complete.

Cameron looks down and says, "Are you wearing a cup, or are you just happy to see me."

"A lil bit o' both I believe", teased Damian.

"I would explore that a little bit but we have to go babe", Cam grinned.

"Awww", groaned Damian.

_****_

They arrived at the skyscraper that they had shot _Raise Your Glass _on.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this Cameron?" asked Damian.

"Baby, I've never been more sure about anything", chuckled Cameron grasping his lovers hand.

"I love ya so damn much Cam."

"And I love you twice that Damo."

The two boys walked into the foyer where the rest of the cast was meeting...still holding hands. Lindsay was the first to notice the boys, and smiled when she saw their hands. Samuel and Alex were next to notice. Sam looking surprised and Alex rolled his eyes. The rest of the cast then noticed and gave congratulations. They were surprised it hadn't happened earlier. The group went up to the roof where a kick-ass dance floor was set up along with a DJ who had only _karaoke _tracks.

Lindsay squealed and whispered in the DJ's ear. She ran down onto the multicolored dance floor and started singing:

_On my waist, through my hair _

_Think about it when you touch me there _

_Close my eyes, here you are _

_All alone dancing in the dark_

Cam started dancing with Damian while they sang back-up. They were really starting to enjoy the music.

_Tell me baby, if it's wrong, _

_To let my hands, do what they want? _

_Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance-da-da-dancing in the dark  
><em> 

_Dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la _

_Dancing in the dark  
><em>Damian looked over to see Marissa and Samuel dirty dancing. Damian really wanted Cameron to dance with him like that but didn't want to force Cameron.

_When you work on me _

_Open my body up and do some surgery _

_Now that you got me up _

_I wanna taste it - taste it_

_And see those pocket aces  
><em> 

_I wanna see who you are _

_I got a sex drive to push the start - got a sex drive to push the start _

_Push push push push the start _

_Push push push push the start _

_Got a sex drive to push the start  
><em>Cameron saw how Damian looked at Sam and Marissa. He knew what Damian was thinking and immediately moved closer, grinding against Damian and trying to give him the love and attention he deserves.

_On my waist, through my hair _

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are dance-dance-da-da-dancing in the dark  
><em> 

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la _

_Dancing in the dark _

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la _

_Dancing in the dark  
>I love to flirt to see <em>

_I'm only talking to you if you wanna surf my seas _

_Now that you got me boy You know you better spice it, flavor it, ge-ge-get it right, savor it  
><em>Damian stared deeply into Cameron's beautiful light-blue eyes and was captivated by their depth. How much he adored this man in front of him.

_Wanna see who you are, got a sex drive to push the start - got a sex drive to push the start _

_Push push push push the start _

_Push push push push the start I_

_got a sex drive to push the start  
><em> 

_On my waist, through my hair _

_Think about it when you touch me there _

_Close my eyes, here you are _

_All alone dancing in the dark  
><em>Cameron felt the exact same thing. He was drowning in his eyes. He couldn't help but be attracted to everything about Damian. His eyes, his face, his accent, his body, but most of all his personality. Cam reached up and caressed Damian's cheek.

"I love you", he breathed into Damian's ear.

_Tell me baby, if it's wrong, _

_To let my hands, do what they want? _

_Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance-da-da-dancing in the dark _

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la  
><em> 

_Tell me baby, if its wrong (ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la) _

_Dancing in the dark (ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la) _

_To let my hands, do what they want (ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la) _

_Dancing in the dark..._

The lights then shut down and Damian felt Cameron's lips on his. More passionate than ever, Damian kissed back with twice the force. Then they realized the lights were back on...and they were getting wide-eyed stares from everyone. Especially Lindsay who had a growing crush on our very own Damian Mcginty. Alex whooped and suddenly everyone was clapping and cheering. Damian blushed and looked at Cameron.

"I love you too", he breathed.

_x__****_

_**Hey guys it's me again! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Fk Me! The Dameron romance is growing stronger. You will notice it is rated M. It is rated so because I plan to add some serious smut in the next couple of chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't plan to post the next chapter until I have at least 4 reviews!**_

_**~Dameron 4 ever~**_


	3. Privacy

**Don't hate me please. It has seriously been months hasn't it? XP well here we **_**GO! **_**Chapter 3 of Fk Me!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxX**

"It has been two weeks Cam. Please let me tell my mum. She'll understand!" exclaimed Damian.

"Damo it just isn't that simple! The media is still on our tails, especially after you won the show and I won fan favorite. Imagine if this got out. My parents would kill me and then feed me to a family of rabid hyena."

"But..but...we told the cast and Ryan Murphy. They haven't told a soul. If the public found out it wouldn't be _that _bad. The fangirls would love it. The already write some pretty hot fanfics", he said winking.

Cameron groaned. '_He just doesn't get it! The awkward questions, the looks? Imagine what will happen to us if this got out', he thought._

"Cam please don't look so upset. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know Damo, but-"

"No 'buts'", Damian interrupted, "You are the best thing that has happened to me since I was born. Everyone deserves to know."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can", replied Damian lovingly.

"Damian you'd better get to the studio, or Ryan will have your head."

"_Oh shite", _Damian cursed.

Before Cameron knew it Damian was zooming down the street at break-neck speeds. He watched him round the corner and slumped on the sofa.

'_What am I going to do?'_

Then came his answer. His phone started ringing in the other room. He ran and checked the caller I.D. and of course it was Lindsay. Who else calls anymore? Alex? Samuel? Not very often. Yet, Lindsay has been calling every day. Some people don't learn.

"Hello Lindsay", he sighed.

"Hi Cam! Come outside, like now", she squealed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I will tell Damian you plan to take him to-"

"Alright, alright just let me get dressed", Cameron sighed.

"Well, I know what you and Damian were doing, ha-ha."

"Shut up."

Cam slowly got dressed half hoping Lindsay might leave. No such luck. There she was in her New York finest. Which was very strange.

"What is going on Lindsay? Are you hiding something?"

"Well sort of...how is your Broadway repertoire?"

" Pretty good?" he questioned, " I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Well I need a duet partner, I was asked to sing for a dinner involving many Broadway legends."

"Oh is that it?"

"No...", she smirked, " Damian will be there."

"Oh _shit_. I need to go change, like now."

(_**Two hours later)**_

Cam was on stage, sweat rolling off his forehead. Now or never.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter_

_ Just pay me back_

_ With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah._

Cam spotted Damian in the back, sitting with a group of people who could only be his family. They all had identical smiles as well as that mischievous glint in their eyes. But right now Damian's eyes were fixed on Cameron. It relaxed Cam enough to let him get into the song.

_Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant<br>__ Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you _

Lindsay entered from backstage. She really was stunning, especially she smiled when she saw the boys staring at each other then she started singing:

**I think they meant it  
>When they said you cant buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are my love<br>On life, all my life**

Cam looked toward her and smiled, this was her doing, he knew it. He made his way slowly towards Damian's table...and tripped over a chair, while keeping perfect pitch._**  
><strong>__  
>I've Longed To Discover (<em>**ooh**_)  
>Something As True<br>As This Is, yeah  
><em>

Damian had a sly grin and stared at Cam all the way until he (and Lindsay) reached Damo's table. At this point several Broadway veterans stood up and joined the duo. A few of them just so happened to be people like Lea Michele, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, as well as some real stars. The all had earset mics.

_**So with a thousand (525, 600 minutes)  
>Sweet kisses (If you're cold and<br>I'll cover you You're lonely)**_

_**With a thousand  
>Sweet kisses (You've got one nickle only) (525, 600 moments so dear)<br>I'll cover you**_

_**With a thousand  
>Sweet kisses (When you're worn out (525, 600 minutes)<br>I'll cover you And Tired)**_

_**With a thousand (525, 600)  
>Sweet kisses<strong>_

Cam knelt in front of Damian and took his hand. He looked deep into his eyes, which were beginning to tear up.

_When you're heart has expired_

The choir rejoined onstage while Cam took Damian in front of the whole room.

**Oh lover I'll cover you **(yeah)  
><strong>Oh lover I'll cover you<strong> (Ohh lover I'll cover you)

_**525, 600 minutes  
>525, 600 seasons of love<strong>_

_I'll cover you ooh_

Cam kissed Damian full on the mouth, then the stage lights blacked out. The crowed cheered as the lights came up.

"Hmm...I think Mum knows now", Damian smirked.

"I think so too", Cam grinned.

They kissed again and headed towards the table and started talking. Mrs. McGinty was very proud and made sure every one knew that too.

"I always knew there was something between you two", She said, "It is so refreshing to see such acceptance for you kids nowadays."

And that was when the world turned upside down.


End file.
